In a traditional texting or messaging environment, in order to insert media data other than text, a user must go through a cumbersome process of attaching the media data, select the media data through a series of menus, or otherwise go through similar cumbersome processes of attaching the media data. Further, such inserted data is typically generic and impersonal to the users.
Therefore, there is a need for a messaging system that optimizes the information power of the communication process between users and further adds a personal feeling and experience, which in turn, substantially increases the amount of information per message.